She won't miss heaven
by Pepita Moonwheeler
Summary: How do you make a heaven come down?


**She won't miss Heaven **

By: Pepita Moonwheeler

Author's note: The concept of the story is the connection of Lily and James through their want, albeit on different platforms, for heaven. I hope that the symbolisms and pure metaphorical state of the story doesn't get too weird or discombobulating to comprehend. Mucho love then. 3

Shoutout: This is for my dear friend Ijzan, who last celebrated her birthday 2 weeks ago and to whom I promise this story. May you love in the same vein under the same rain.

Disclaimer: None but this story is mine; the characters and rights belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling.)

* * *

A lovely picture of sunny proportions painted the newly reborn grassy slopes of Hogwarts, that it almost felt like it was straight out of a little girl's day dream. And it could well be true too, because a thousand eyes were locked in day dreams, looking up to the sky.

One of them was a Lily Evans, her hair read and vibrant, the prettiest out of all the flowers in the fields.

Her green eyes, squinted and dewy from the crystal glare of the sun, held tears that she knew would be too demonstrative of her to spill. But she couldn't help but cry for it's poignant beauty, for it was too rare that she could see the sky so blue and endless like the ocean, with tufty clouds for waves, that altogether combined to form a heaven she couldn't reach. Lord knows how vainly she tried to reach the sky, but couldn't despite desperate attempts to.

And so the sky came down for her.

Came down in torrents; thin sheets cascading down and reaching to seep into the robes of students who ran and screamed for cover. But not Lily. Her smile widened as she braved the drops of rain soaking her, seeping into her skin and curling with her soul. There was no feeling that surpassed this.

Her arms open themselves wide to let the rain totally wash over her. Her palms she opened up to cup those precious little tears of heaven that if she could she would preserve. And as heaven cried she cried too; the heat mingling with the cold as tears that she held in finally gave up and gave in to the cleansing powers of the rain.

She let her thoughts fade to the first time she frolicked under the rain; she was barely seven years old then, and was totally naive to the nasty bout of chills that was expected to come about after being rained on. The pitter-pattering of the rain on their roof called out to her like a friend asking for company. With a loud giggle she relented, and skipped towards the door and out of it into it's cold embrace. She shuddered as she felt her body react to the icy temperature soaking her and as she felt a tremor evoke from deep within her heart, tenderly breaking it that it was all that she could do to cry helplessly until a warm terry cloth wrap around her...

The memory was so vivid that she felt it coming alive again, in fact, she could feel the warmth suffusing about her...

She spun around and met the hazy vision of James Potter.

"James?" forgetting that he was but James to her. "What are you doing...?"

James smiled and immeadiately opened an umbrella with a spell that could spare him the hassle of manually doing it himself. How can he tell her in less than a seven-minute prattle that he had been watching her from a distance where he could be fuzzily ensconced from the rain and that when he saw her like that: with her eyes freely embracing the rain, he wished that he was under it too, sharing that beautiful moment with her, more beautiful with her presence glowing under the gray sheets of rain. So instead he asksed her, "What makes you love the rain this much?"

She considered his question. His tone was hushed, but she heard every syllable of it and felt the weight behind them. She turned to face him and it took all the memories of each prank that James had ever done that took away hard-earned points, to make her remember just how much she absolutely loathed the lad. But the look that burned in those warm chestnut eyes could only procure a want to melt into them, a want that was quickly translated to her hand reaching to cup his cheek.

He was so warm.

She remembered the pitter-patter of the rain in her younger years--the alluring call to make her dance with it's beat. And slowly, ever so slowly, the pitter-patters became familiar, loud, throbbing ones, coming from somewhere near her heart...

"I don't know... Maybe because something so unattainable came down for me."

His eyes grew soft. A hand clasped the other that was tenderly cradling his cheek.

"Lily,"

A bittersweet smile played on his mouth, evoking an unfamiliar longing to spiral down Lily's spine. "Could you ever be that rain for me?"

No charm could have made him think twice about saying it. Damn the consequences that would come out of it. He could only have just one perfect oppurtunity to expresses the subtle truth that peeped over his emotions and everything that he tried to pull around her. It was the last one after all.

He turns away towards the rain and does not even bother to shield himself from it.

He left the umbrella with Lily.

It takes her seconds before she runs towards the pitter-patter of the rain... towards the throbbing of her heart.

"James!!!"

A name yelled. An embrace. An umbrella fallen... unneeded.

She smiles at the sensations that her buried head on his shoulders and her body pressed tightly against his could evoke.

She won't miss heaven after all.


End file.
